Rekem
|image = Razia statue.jpg |hidep = |location = Solomon's Palace |ruler = Djinn (formerly), Razia (formerly) |factions = Djinn |hideh = |founded = Unknown |capital = |appearance = Prince of Persia: The Forgotten Sands |hidea = |allies = Solomon |}} Rekem was a city located beneath King Solomon's kingdom, located near Solomon's Tomb. It was created by the tribes of the Marid and Razia, Queen of the Marid. History Rekem was one of many grand cities created by Djinn and inhabited by the Marid, Razia's people. Rekem was connected to the reservoir beneath Solomon's kingdom and created to sustain the aqueducts managed by the Marid. So long as it kept flowing and providing giving water to the desert, the peoples of Solomon's kingdom would survive thanks to the oasis. Within the walls of Rekem, Razia was taught statecraft, the management of public relations between the Djinn and mankind, in the throne room. However, after the battle with Ratash and his Sand Army, the number of casualties on both human and Djinn sides were numerous. Though the army was sealed away, most of the Djinn removed themselves from from Rekem in fear of the Army. Razia chose to remain within the city, as she had sworn to King Solomon that she wouldn't leave and guard Rekem. As time passed, the city eventually fell into ruin from neglect. The Prince was urged to enter Rekem by Razia in order to obtain the Sword of the Djinn, the weapon strong enough to kill a Djinn. He uses the memories she passed on to him in order to access areas destroyed by the wears of time and the resurrection of the Sand Army. Places of Interest *'Throne Room' - A massive hall of the city, the throne room was used to teach Marid like Razia business of state and relation between humans and Djinn. The Prince and Razia navigate the room in order to activate the mechanism that will trigger the trapdoor underneath the throne that sits at the end of the room. *'Sacred Fountain' - The heart of the city's water source, the sacred fountain maintains the water supply of the Oasis in Solomon's kingdom. When the other Djinn left Rekem, Razia chose to stay behind and guard the fountain and continue to provide the people of the kingdom a means to survive. *'Rekem Reservoir' - The largest location within Rekem, the reservoir contains the elaborate system of aqueducts that feed water into the cities above. Razia guides the prince through the reservoir in order to reach Solomon's Hall. *'Solomon's Hall' - The second largest location within Rekem, Solomon's Hall protects the Sword of the Djinn, the only weapon with the power to destroy a Djinn. The sword rests behind the massive statue inside a vault. The statue pays tribute to King Solomon, inscribed with text that may tell of his deeds alongside the Djinn. Gallery Screnshots Enterance_to_Djinn_City_2.jpg|Entrance to Rekem Djinn statue 1.jpg|A statue of a leader of one of the Djinn tribes. Djinn statue 2.jpg|A statue of a leader of one of the Djinn tribes. Djinn statue 3.jpg|A statue of a leader of one of the Djinn tribes. References }} Category:Sands of Time Canon Category:Forgotten Sands Category:Places Category:Forgotten Sands Places